Heather Spacewave Tokocharger
"Never back down, even when times are toughest." -Heather Spacewave Tragedy Heather ran through the forest of the forest moon of Endor. "Heather, slow down. your too fast." Her step brother compllained. Heather was adopted five months ago, when her parents were killed in the Clone Wars. "You catch up." she taunted. Her brother was a Twi'lek, as herself, with an orangeish colored skin. Heather was eight years old. Her brothers name was Kosha Spacewave, and almost a year older. "I can't." Kosha went on. "Yes you can, Kosha. Imagin there was a Rancor chasing you." Heather said and giggled. "hurry up lazy bum." heather said, and sat down on a fallen tree. "I'm not lazy." Kosha panted. "But thanks for waiting." "I could outrun you, even if you were on a speederbike." Heather claimed. "I doubt that." Kosha replied. "But we are resting here, weather you like it or not, Heather. "What ever you say." Heather said, and started to climb a nearby tree. "Tyatee Yuf" She said, mostly to boast. She was speaking Ewokese, and said 'Come Climb' "You know i dont know much ewokese, Heather." Kosha complained. "I said, come climb, you nerf hearder." Heather said. "I do remember saying that we were gonna rest, not break out neck because we fell out of a tree." Kosha went on. "Who ever said anything about falling?" Heather asked, and only went higher. "We need to head home, or we'll be late." Kosha said. "You will be late, i wont." Heather taunted. "Quit boasting, sleemo" Kosha said. "Alright, have it your way,we'll head home now. Race you! i'll even give you a head start." Heather said. "Im not that foolish, Heather." "Oh, alright." Heather said dissopointed. They started thier walk home. "Do you think much about your siblings? Like your real siblings." Kosha asked "All the time, Kosha, all the time." Heather said, with depression in her voice. "Do you remember what they were like?" Kosha went on, trying to to puch the subject too far. "A little. My oldest brother, Zaal, was blue skinned, and was taken with the jedi long ago." Heather said. "My other brother, my twin, Wedge, was green, and quite the pest sometimes. he was very interested in blasters and weapons." Heather went on. "even if it was just five monts ago, it was still long enough for my memories of them to fade away." "I wish i could meet them" Kosha said. They walked on in silence, untill they reached thier house. "After you." Kosha said politely and Heather climbed up the rope ladder. "Nalan, were home!" Heather yelled. Nalan was thier mother, but Heater was not yet ready to call her 'Mom'. Her 'father' was a training advisor at the clone 'factories' on Kamino. "Well, well, look who showed up." Nalan said pleasently, while she was preparing a meal. "Smells delicious, Mom" Kosha said. "Thanks, Kosha," Nalan replied Nalan set the food, Nerf Steaks, down at the table. They gave thanks, and then started eating. The house rocked, and a loud bang echoed in the distance. Smoke curled up from a fire that had started. The Evening sky soon became dark, and ugly, with a flickering orange haze. Dry leaves had caught fire, and was spreading quicky. Nalan jumped up quickly, throwing her chair to the ground. Staring out the windo, Nalan shouted, "Get in the ship. Get in the ship!" All three of them rushed outside, to the landing platform. Nalan quickly started up ths ships repulsors. Kosha quckly borded the ship, and Heather was close behind. ''BOOM! ''Another explosion rocked the tree, this time too close. Heather stumbled, on the wood planks. The ship was about a foot off the floor, waiting for her, and Heather lept for it. One foot connected with the landing ramp, but her other foot never made it. Kosha made a quick grab at her. He managed to grab her hand but he alone was not strong enough to pull his sister up on the ramp. Slowly Heather slipped from his grasp. "Mom! Help, Heather cant get on!" Kosha screamed. seconds later, Nalan's foot steps pounded across the metal floor. Quickly, Nalan reached for Heater but it was too late. She sliped from Koshas grasp, and feel to the hard forest floor, as another explosion destroyed. The wood from the landing pad fell around her, and she crashed agaist the floor. "NO!" Nalan screamed. "No, no, no!" She stood there for a moment, as wood and shrapnel fell around the unmoving Heather. One more explosion obliterated the rest of the wood. Nalan finally came to her senses, and jumped in the cockpit, and blasted away. The sepratist ATT came into view, and before Nalan had time to realize what it was, it took aim and shot. The ship's engines burst into flame, and came crashing into the forest floor, kilometers away from the house. Family Nearby Heather groaned on the dirt floor. A voice came from.... from where? She could not tell. "Are you alright?" it said. Heather sat up, and groaned agian. "Y-yeah, im ok." She said, then silently said to herself, ''What happened? ''She looked around, then everything came back to here. Suddenly she was alert. "Who are you?" She asked. "Its alright, Im Aarok Bactamark, im a Jedi." ''A Jedi? What are Jedi doing out here? ''Heather thought. "Wha-what are you doing here? Why are the sepratists invading?" "thats what I'm here to find out." "Are there any more of you?" "Yes, My friend Vette, and her padawan. They went to see if your family is safe." "M-my family! Nalan, Kosha, we have to go find them!" She exclaimed. Heather tried to stand up, but stumbled, then collapsed back on the ground. "Woah, woah now. You need to rest. You family will be fine, there in good hands." Heather tried once again to get up, but passed out cold. Republic Medical facility When Heather awoke, She was in a cumfy bed. The Jedi named Aarok sat in a chair, in the corner of the room, reading a holobook. She leaned the plush pillow against the wall, and sat up. "I see you are awake." Aarok said. "Feeling any better?" "Sorta, i guess. But there is one thing that would make me all fine is if you took me to my family." Heather said. "You will get to see them verry soon. They needed immediate attention, and are aboard a republic medical transport. Sadly, Master Vette is not a Jedi Healer, and her padawan, even if he was, would not have sufficient skill at his age. I however, have a little bit of experience, but not enough to heal more than a scratch." "Ugh.. Alright." Heater replied. "There in one other thing. I was just sitting down for dinner when we had to evacuate, so i'm kinda hungry. This rust bucket doesnt have anything edible on it, does it?" "I have a few protine bars, and there are some ration packs in the emergency kits, but thats about it." Aarok said. "I'll go see what i can find" "Thanks." Heather said, and Aarok walked out of the room. Several minuets later, Aarok returned, with a few food items. Heather gulped them down, greedily. Now with a full stomach, Heather was ready for some real sleep. She put the pillow flat on the bed, set her head on it, and was alseep in seconds. Arrival Severl hours later Heather awoke once again, this time refreshed. The humm of the ships hyperdrive told her the ship was in hyperspace. Category:Twi'leks Category:Female Characters Category:Tokocharger Family Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Larcon Legion